


catch you on the drift side

by driedupwishes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Fluff, M/M, The Drift (Pacific Rim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some drifts were easier than others. Levi had only drifted with two people in his life, his first pilot and his current pilot. Despite all the fucking gossip and bets that had gone down in the fucking base the day of their first drift, Eren was the easiest, most compatible drift partner he’d ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	catch you on the drift side

Interviewers had hounded pilots when the Jeagers were first created, for an explanation what the drift felt like. The best explanation Levi had ever heard was that it was like someone attached a vacuum to the top of your head and sucked you up, spitting you back out in a weird concoction that felt a lot waking up in someone else’s bed after a tipsy night out. It didn’t help that a lot of the memories that flashed before your eyes weren’t yours and the curiosity that rose a lot of times had to be squashed before it could get you in trouble.

That being said, some drifts were easier than others. Levi had only drifted with two people in his life, his first pilot and his current pilot. Despite all the fucking gossip and bets that had gone down in the fucking base the day of their first drift, Eren was the easiest, most compatible drift partner he’d ever met.

It had been a little rough the first time they’d drifted, what with the heavy baggage of past traumas weighing them both down, but it hadn’t slowed them down for long. Levi felt himself surface from the initial link slowly, the feeling not unlike dragging one’s self out of a pool fully clothed for winter weather, a tingle going down his spine as he cracked his eyes open against the brightness of their Jaeger’s controls.

“Freedom’s Wings, can you hear me?”

“Loud and clear, you bastard,” Levi grumbled, thumb on the intercom button between Control and their system. Across the controls Eren blinked open green eyes, his mind brushing against Levi’s like an over excited puppy. Levi mentally shoved back at him, feeling the curve of Eren’s smile like it was pressed against his skin and not against his mind. He shuddered a little as his lips curled into their own grin, his heart picking up to match the thunder of Eren’s beside him.

“That’s not how you address your commanding officer,” Erwin said. Eren laughed from his side of the controls and the sound was loud, inside Levi’s head and out, because he knew what Levi was going to say a split second before Levi did. 

“My bad,” Levi drawled across the intercom. His fingertips were tingling as he held the connection button, because Eren was doing something in their shared mind space, his presence almost overwhelming even after the initial drift. _Calm down_ , Levi thought in his direction fondly; _it’s focus time_. “We can hear you loud and clear, you bastard, sir.”

Erwin’s sigh was a loud burst of static that made Eren laugh even louder. Levi felt a curl of affection in his gut for his co-pilot, which he knew was returned without needing to ask. Eren got a distinct kind of childish pleasure from driving their “commanding officer” up the wall and Levi found himself indulging him far more often than he would have thought possible.

“If you two are done flirting, there’s a monster for you to take care of,” Erwin muttered. For a commanding officer he sounded very sullen, Levi thought with a curl of a smirk in the corner of his mouth. Eren’s presence burst warm against his consciousness, letting him know that he agreed. “Are you two ready for the drop?”

“Sir, yes sir,” Eren hollered into the intercom, louder than he needed to. He was almost bouncing in his rig, his excitement so intense it took Levi a second to realize he was bouncing with it too. He wasn’t even annoyed to find his fingers twitching against the controls as he reached out in front of him, the metal around him creaking in preparation for their drop. He glanced over at Eren, trying to dreg up enough of his once-legendary calm façade to share, but found himself locking eyes with green orbs through their helmet visors.

Eren didn’t say Levi’s name, but he mouthed it and Levi felt it like a kiss against his ear. He leaned sideways in his rig, reaching for his partner, and Eren mimicked him, reaching out until their fingertips could just barely brush. He mouthed Eren’s name back at him, watching with satisfaction as Eren shuddered, the kiss-like sensation going both ways.

“I’m with you,” Levi whispered quietly. His breath fogged up his helmet and his heart clenched as the words passed his lips. The mental space they shared lit up, the same feeling as a warm cup of tea, as familiar and comfortable as their shared bed at night. Eren’s eyelashes fluttered for a second, fingertips grazing Levi’s as he twitched with the words. Levi twitched too, in sync, like they were two puppets held up by the same strings.

“And I’m with you,” Eren answered, his words were more existence than sound. Levi felt something indescribable build within him as they leaned back together, hands reaching to settle of their controls a split second before the head of the Freedom’s Wings descended to connect to its body. When the connection went through, metal scraping faintly against metal as the head locked onto the body of the Jeager, Levi closed his eyes and knew Eren was doing the same.

“Let’s do this,” they said, voices echoing in their helmets, in their heads. The helicopters connected their lines to the giant hunk of metal machine they had wired into their minds and lifted them, swinging out of the base to carry them to their next kill.

**Author's Note:**

> i was trying to write chapter thirteen, but about four paragraphs in i just wasn't feeling it. but i was feeling pacific rim au. not enough to take it v long, but here's almost 1K of boys being gay post drift. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
